When It Rains, It Pours
by iamhermionemalfoy
Summary: Fuuko gets stuck under the pouring rain with none other than Tokiya Mikagami.


A/n: I was fumbling over my old folder of unfinished fics when I stumbled upon this. I thought I'd share it with my fellow ToFuu fans so I edited it a little and ta-da! I present to you my first ToFuu fic/one-shot!

I do not own FoR or any of its characters. :)

* * *

**When It Rains, It Pours**

By astrogirl23

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn!" Fuuko Kirisawa muttered under her breath as she ran for shelter, huge, cold raindrops pelting down her pathetic being.

Who would have thought that it would rain today? And of all the days she had to leave her umbrella at home, it really had to be when a sudden storm came visiting.

She purposely ignored the guys' appreciative whistles as she reached the waiting shed, cursing once more when a passing car all but showered her with more muddy water.

"Damn it, what have I done to deserve all these misfortunes? Have I not been good enough??" she hollered to no one in particular, brushing away the wet purple strands of her hair away from her face.

Her uniform was soaking wet too, and when she felt a strong sneeze coming, she hastily shrugged off her blazer, leaving on her now translucent white blouse, which attracted even more lusty male stares.

When one guy attempted to wrap an arm around her, a disgusting leer on his ugly face, she had punched him in the nose before anyone could say "fuck".

She was readjusting her shirt for a less provocative view when something heavy and warm fell on her shoulders.

Her head snapped up to meet Tokiya Mikagami's midnight blue eyes, which looked unusually amused. She realized that he had wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, and she quickly put it on.

Wait, Mikagami was amused? Never had Fuuko Kirisawa used those two words in a single sentence.

Yet it was clear in those blue irises that it was what he was feeling at the moment. Catching herself staring too much once more at his sheer good looks, she blinked.

"Thanks, Mi-chan," she murmured, averting her gaze away from him. Her little crush on him really should stop soon, she thought. Her foolish attraction to the cold Ensui-wielder had begun after the SODOM battle. She had watched his every fight, not only in the battlefield, but with his inner self as well. She knew he didn't want to have any emotional attachment to any of the Hokage Team members. She watched as he fought inner battles to keep himself from getting close to any of them, building a cool exterior as to ward them away.

But since when had "giving up" been in Fuuko's dictionary? She had managed to coax out the real Mikagami behind his mask of indifference, and though his warmth still hadn't rivaled the sun's (which she knew was impossible), the changes she saw in him the past months since the war ended were exhilirating. He smiled a little now. He even cracked jokes now and then, though most of them were directed in insulting her or Recca or Domon.

Why, sometimes he even joined them for lunch at the rooftop! Each moment he spent with them somehow made Fuuko more confused with her feelings. She began to think of him more than often, unable to help herself into foolish daydreams tomboys like her weren't supposed to have.

But she knew that Mikagami would never see her beyond friendship. She simply wasn't enough to match him—she even looked more manly than him!

"Fuuko." his voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, feeling slightly dazed as he called her name.

"For a moment you looked like... like you were thinking," he observed, looking at her seriously.

"Yeah, well, so?"

"I didn't know you could do that," he responded, unprepared for the whack on the head Fuuko gave him.

"You moron, do you really think I'm a dimwit?" Fuuko asked in pretend outrage. She knew him better now. Teasing was his way of showing affection.

"Aren't all monkeys like that?" he replied with a smirk.

"I am not a monkey!"

This time he was able to dodge the blows she sent to his chest. "Prove it... monkey."

Fuuko was suddenly struck with an idea she knew would irk the hell out of him. "Fine," she said silkily, slipping off the jacket he lent her. With intended seductive slowness, she began to unbutton her shirt. Right there in the shed. With lots of men watching.

"Fuuko, what are you—"

She gave him a wink that turned his ears to a bright shade of magenta. "Monkeys have different chests from humans, so I'd like to show you how diff—"

Before she knew it, Mikagami had hauled her closer to him by her shirt and was hastily buttoning it back to decency.

"Mi-chan—" she started, when she saw the murderous look in his eyes.

"Shut up," he answered as he finished with the top button. "And you! Don't you have anything better to do than watching us?" he barked at the onlookers.

Fuuko quickly put back on his jacket, no longer gloating over getting him riled. "Mi-chan, I—"

He turned his angry blue eyes on her, hissing, "Don't you have any decency at all? Stripping in a public place just to get even with me—I was right, you really are a monkey. Not physically, but with an intelligence of one,"

"I was not stripping!" Fuuko protested angrily. "But you're right, I just wanted to get even with you,"

"Damn it, would it have to result to stripping right here? You could have just punched me," Mikagami muttered.

"Well, you aren't easy to piss off," Fuuko replied. "so I had to result to drastic measures,"

"Annoying me means that much to you then?"

"It spices up things," Fuuko gave him a smile that wiped the frown from his face.

"I wouldn't have approached you earlier, but then you started stripping in front of the half male population of our school, so I decided to interfere," he suddenly said.

"As I said, I was not stripping! I only took off my blazer because it was already—achoo!" Fuuko fumbled for her handkerchief as another sneeze came, but then Tokiya's clean white hanky was already being presented to her.

She blew her nose onto it, and Tokiya didn't even bother hiding his grimace.

"I'll wash it," Fuuko mumbled after another fit of sneezing.

"No need. It's yours," Tokiya replied, his disgusted look now replaced by worry. "Are you alright, monkey?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just—achoo!"

With a resigned sigh, Tokiya reached over and touched her forehead, which felt hotter than normal.

"You're sick," he confirmed, and she had the gall to give him a glare.

"I'm not sick," she argued. "I never get sick. I'm a—achoo! Fuck," she blew her nose on his hanky again, then turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"Fine, so I'm a bit unwell! Are you happy now?" she groused, sinking deeper into the thick jacket he lent her.

"No I'm not, monkey. I'll walk you home once the rain stops," Tokiya answered, and Fuuko gave him a playful (note: painful) jab on the ribs.

"I didn't know you cared," she teased, and he flushed a little.

"I don't, I just want to make sure you don't sell my jacket on your way home because it's expensive,"

Fuuko felt a vein twitch angrily on her forehead. "Why you—!"

But then she saw the amused ghost of a smile lingering on his lips, and she understood that he was teasing, not really insulting.

Acting on sudden impulse, she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her under the pouring rain.

"What the—monkey! We're getting wet!"

"No, we're getting free showers, Mi-chan!" she yelled so she could be heard through the heavy rain.

In less than a minute, both of them were soaking wet, and Fuuko was laughing her head off at the drenched and furious Tokiya.

"I should have left you cold and alone there in the shed and let those men gawk at you," he grumbled, though his eyes told a different story.

"You wouldn't, Mi-chan," she murmured, pulling him close to her. His eyes widened at the gesture, but he did not pull away. "because you couldn't,"

It was her turn to be surprised when his lips touched her forehead, lingering there as he whispered, loud enough only for her ears, "Maybe…"

* * *

A/n: Cookies would be fine. :)


End file.
